


we fall apart and join anew

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hints of jeongcheol and some other ships, Jeonghan is there for like a really small bit, M/M, Non Idol!AU, Seungkwan is pretty much only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: people fall apart for good changes.





	

They were in love. Junhui likes to wonder where it went wrong; why he could feel himself slipping out of it. It definitely couldn't go down that path, even if it was going to wreck him, he would keep this relationship afloat. After all, it was him that started this all, he'd feel bad to finish it. They were the second mom and dad couple of their group too, of course only seconding to the legendary Seungcheol and Jeonghan couple. He remembers how Seungkwan would go on about how Junhui was the caring mom who was way too relaxed about what their kids would be doing, and Soonyoung being the dad who tries to become a friend with their children (he would also be strict if needed, but then according to Seungkwan, Junhui would stop him from that.)

He couldn't possibly break that, could he? Their relationship was something that seemed so beautiful, and delicate to everyone around it (and to Soonyoung). He always liked to think that taking acting classes when he was younger would be good for him in the future and that future must be now.

\--

Every day after waking up, he'd shower Soonyoung with affection. He enjoyed seeing the younger smile, though it didn't have the same heart-swirling effects on him it carried back then. Soonyoung and he went on multiple dates, (Junhui didn't have the heart to say no since after all, they were supposed to be a completely functional couple. Junhui would have to convince himself that they were.) and Junhui slightly felt bad. Seeing Soonyoung laugh and smile, at all of these lies weren't very pleasing either. ‘At least you are making him happy, during the moment.’ He indulges in the thought that what he's doing is right, that it's still love, no matter how much acting he was doing.

\--

It’s going well; he tries to convince himself that he can feel his love for Soonyoung come back. (He knows it's long gone, but he still lies to himself.) He now sits beside Soonyoung, holding the other's hand. Jun hears all about how Seungkwan thinks that they are such a cute and perfect couple and definitely like a mom and dad all over again. (Then asking them about what type of parents they think he and Hansol would be) He listens to the younger's response and tries to convince himself it's the most beautiful sound he's heard. (He finally succeeds in the brainwashing himself this one time, and he feels happy. Not for too long, though.)

Seungcheol and Jeonghan make their way over and sit beside the three guys. They tell them all about their plans to ‘adopt’ another kid into this ‘family’ they had made, and that he would be moving in soon. Junhui tries to replicate the excitement on his boyfriend’s face on his own, but he soon realizes he's lied to himself so much, that he didn't even know if he was happy about the news.

\--

Junhui has a small feeling that all good things should and have to come to an end when he arrives. “Hello, my name's Lee Jihoon. I don't know why the trash beside me otherwise known as Seungcheol, wanted me to move in when you have so many people, but here I am anyways.” Junhui feels a rush when he looks at Jihoon. He doesn't know what it is, but it feels pleasant. He wonders if he should get to know Jihoon, and maybe figure out what this feeling is. Of course, he shouldn't since he has Soonyoung to spend time with, right? The feelings when he's around Soonyoung are different; not in a good way. Of course, Junhui likes to lie to his inner self that love feels like how he feels when he is around his boyfriend.

“Um, hello I'm Wen Junhui. It's good to meet you, Jihoon.” Junhui tries his best to sound formal since, that is what humans are supposed to do when they meet other people, right? He doesn't know; he hasn't interacted with someone new in a long time. “Chinese?” Jihoon says one word, but Junhui already likes the sound of his voice. He wants to deny his inner self again, but he just can’t. Jihoon's voice becomes the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

\--

Things don't change much. The most beautiful thing that he's ever heard has changed from Jihoon's voice to Jihoon's laugh. Junhui still can't identify what it is that he feels around the other, but he can always feel his chest tightening up. The boy wonders if something's wrong with his body, but searching it up online gave no answers. He was pondering about the thought of going to the doctor about it, but Jun decided he would wait and see if it kept happening. It did keep happening, but something felt a bit too pleasant about it for him to really want to go to the doctor’s office.

\--

Junhui wants to figure out why he feels like his stomach is going to flop over itself (which doesn't even make sense, how does a stomach do that?), and he feels like maybe he should ask someone about it. He thinks about telling Soonyoung since lovers are supposed to share their problems with each other. Something about doing that just feels weird, so he tells the next option on his list. Jeonghan was after all the group's first mom for a reason, he was caring (most of the time).

“Jeonghan? Can we speak for a bit?” Junhui says, sitting down on the couch across the elder.

“Sure,” Jeonghan says, putting away his phone and looking at Junhui.

Junhui says everything, and he definitely feels better after getting that off his chest, but that feeling leaves as soon as he hears the other’s next sentence.

“I think you're in love.”

He tried denying it, but it seemed logical. Jun is surprised he didn't figure that out sooner, it seemed almost impossible to ignore now. How his heart had been beating more; how he felt more complete; how everything seemed to be tinted pink when he looked at Jihoon. Junhui had a feeling that deep inside he knew it, he just never let it get to his mind. He would lie to himself again, saying that both he and Jeonghan were wrong because he would only have eyes for Soonyoung. The lies wouldn't work anymore because for once he got himself and his feelings sorted out.

\--

Junhui understands and knows that all good things have to come to an end after he meets Jihoon.

It would be the end of his relationship with Soonyoung, which came later than it should've. Maybe if he had just accepted it after he had started to slip out of love, he wouldn't feel so complicated now. Junhui walks into Soonyoung’s room, gathering his courage to try and say this in the nicest way possible.

“Um.. Soonyoung. I think we should maybe.. break-up. I'm sorry, it's all my fault, not yours. I think you deserve someone better, someone, who can always love you.” Jun regrets saying it all after seeing that Soonyoung’s crying. Even if he didn't retain the feelings of love, he still cared for the younger. He wipes away Soonyoung’s tears and feels bad. Maybe he could still save this relationship, he could say it was a joke- But again, did Junhui really want to continue this?

“Junhui... I thought you loved me... Are you telling me all of the words you said were lies?” Soonyoung had got up and started shouting by the third sentence, and Junhui wanted to tell him to calm down. But he couldn't, since he could tell Soonyoung didn't want him, or anyone right now. After all, it was him who had lost feelings, telling Soonyoung to not get upset about it is definitely not a right he held anymore.

\--

It all got progressively better, Junhui would like to think. He finally felt as if he had a grip on him and his life now. Soonyoung moved on, just like Junhui hoped he would. He was very cute with Seungkwan, and as someone who somehow still is Soonyoung’s friend he'd have to say he shipped it. (Very redundant considering it was happening, but still.) Hansol and Chan started dating recently too, and as the days went by it seems that life right now was a win for everyone.

Junhui feels like confessing to Jihoon. He doesn't know how he could say it, or what Jihoon really would like. In general, he was too shy to say it out loud so he did it ‘cowardly’ by sending Jihoon a love letter.

“Dear Lee Jihoon,

I’m not that good when it comes to expressing my feelings, but I'll try since it's about you. You feel like spring in my life, the refreshing feeling that saves me from the depths of darkness in winter. You make my heart blossom out love.

I never knew what I want, but I think since you first moved in, I wanted to be with you. It may sound weird, I'm sure it does.

I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I like you.

From Wen Junhui

(P.S Could we possibly go on a date?)"

\--

Junhui is happier than ever, to be honest. It took a while to overcome the pure absurdity of Jihoon actually saying yes to him, and that he liked Jun too. Junhui can feel his love of Jihoon whenever the younger's around, and this time he wouldn't let that feeling slip away.

It seems that after all of the suffering,  
people fall apart for good changes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm sorry idk what this is it's just me playing around with stupid stuff but like I'm writing this right now at like 1am I need sleep which is why this turned out horribly so please give feedback and I'll probs check it later and remove this off here if nobody likes it then edit it and repost so just pls give feedback!


End file.
